


But Do You Feel Like A Young God (You Should Fuck Me Tonight)

by Migs



Series: Young God [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Demisexuality, Princess Plug, Sex Toys, Virgin Luke, there's supposed to be story but then it's all porn?, this is pretty much PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets caught and the boys make his fantasy come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Do You Feel Like A Young God (You Should Fuck Me Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> First of, how the fuck is this 8k?! Like, I was writing it on my iPad and I knew it was a bit long. But 8K?!? This is almost longer than all the other works put together. So yeah, officially the longest thing I have ever written.
> 
> Second of, this was so frustrating to write? Like it just wouldn't go the way I wanted. I slaved over this for a whole week but well... Hope it's half decent.
> 
> Title from Halsey's Young God.
> 
> (Edited on above mentioned iPad so any mistakes, blame Apple I guess)  
> (How the fuck do you write transitions? Also- tenses?)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Looking backwards, Luke should have seen this one coming really. If he was being completely honest, he was a bit surprised it has taken so long for him to get caught.

It was a Wednesday and he had a rare whole evening off for himself. He was looking towards it for a while now. Looking forwards to some private time when he could properly play with himself again.

He went by on quick jerk offs in the showers and nothing much but a press of a finger on his hole for longer than he wanted. And now, finally, his time has come and Luke was planning of spending it wisely.

He was planning on taking a bath, use the nicely smelling bubble bath that smelt sweet and warm and relaxing. Which Luke guessed was kind of the point.

A quick check downstairs confirmed that his private area was still smooth and clean from yesterday's shaving so at least he would not have to bother with that. He made a mental note to make sure to moisturize well after the bath to prevent the skin from getting irritated. That was definitely something he wanted to avoid.

Sometimes he wished he had enough courage to go for a wax. To keep the area smooth for days without having to worry about the shave. But this was just not an option for him at the moment. There were a lot of things Luke wished he could do lately but we're just out of his reach. Or he was lacking the courage to go and get them.

There was this one particular thing Luke was thinking a lot about it lately. He mostly thought about it when he was all warm and cozy, relaxed, legs spread wide, two of his wet fingers tucked neatly inside himself. teasing that special spot he became so great at finding all by himself.

That one thing was sex. Technically, Luke was still a virgin. Luke did not have an issue with being a virgin. He was thankful that the boys never made this a big deal for Luke. That never made him feel like there was something wrong with him or the he was a less of a man just because he hasn't fucked. They were the best friends he could wish for and he loved them deeply for that.

Luke did not have an issue with being a virgin. However, he had an issue with the stigma that came attached with the term. Virgin. Inexperienced. Shy. Not knowing what they want or what they are doing.

Whilst Luke might have limited experience when it comes to handling someone else's private parts, he had definitely plenty of experience of handling his own.

He came so far from when he was barely 16, shy and scared of thinking how he might like to feel a press of a finger in between his cheeks just a little bit too much. He managed to overcame the shyness of exploring his own body in the past years which paid off wonderfully in beautiful mind shattering orgasms and fireworks exploding behind his eyelids.

Luke definitely knew what he was doing down there and he was also quite certain he knew what he wanted when it came to sex.

It has finally happened when he was two fingers deep, avoiding his prostate and mostly working on stretching himself and messaging the opening and perineum, thinking about how he really wished someone would be fucking him right now.

Not just fucking for the sake of the act itself and orgasms. But fucking him because they liked him and cared about him and wanted to make him feel good. He didn't want just anyone to fuck him as well. He wanted someone who he knew would treat him right and he could trust. He could trust them with his body and mind because sex was something very special to Luke. He wanted it to be full of passion but also thrust. That the other person would understand his needs and be willing to fulfill them. Basically, Luke wanted someone who he could trust and would threat him right. Someone who he felt connected to and not be afraid of voicing his desires to.

He could count a number of people who fit this description on less than a full hand of fingers. And it just so happened that one of these people came crashing through the door unexpectedly which caused Luke to accidentally jam his fingers just a little bit too hard at just the right spot and he could do nothing but grip the headboard tighter as his eyelids fluttered shut and back arched in pleasure, barely keeping a moan in.

"Fuck."

Luke thought that summarised the situation perfectly. After all, there were not many words that could describe being caught by one of your friends, lying naked on the bed, cock hard and leaking on your belly, legs spread wide and two fingers deep inside your arse. So yeah, fuck sounded just about right.

Once he gained control over his body again, he quickly shut his legs closed and brought his other hand down in attempt to cover his hard cock from the prying eyes. He slowly pulled his fingers out and blushed even harder at the sound they made leaving his hole.

He was breathing hard and he knew he was working himself up. Not daring to open his eyes. Hoping it was just his mind playing tricks on him. That was quickly thrown out of the window once he felt a weight of a body sitting down on the bed and a gentle palm caressing his cheek.

"Luke, you need to calm down. Breathe for me, love. In and out. There you go."

Came all to familiar voice.

"That's right. Deep breaths. In and out. Good. Now, I know this is gonna be hard but can you please open up your eyes for me? There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Luke contemplated for a moment just lying there until ground opened and swallowed him whole but he guessed that was a bit unrealistic. Probably as unrealistic as him thinking he wouldn't get caught sooner or later. What with the way they lived, all over each other and with no concept of personal space whatsoever.

He realized that he had to face this embarrassing situation sooner or later. Once accepting his fate, he was meet with eyes colour of dark chocolate and the corners of full plump lips slightly turned upwards in amusement. There was a twinkle in Calum's eyes that did nothing to tone down Luke's blushing. If it was possible to die of embarrassment, well his band would be one member short right about now.

"We should talk."

Luke wasn't sure what was here to talk about really. Calum just caught him in a very compromising position that left literally nothing to the imagination and he was not sure what Calum wanted to discus. Confusion must have shown on his face because Calum went on to clarify.

"We, the boys and I that is, we thought you were, well, asexual."

Now, that was definitely not what Luke expected to hear.

"What?"

"Well, you know. You never talk about sex so we just thought it made you uncomfortable because you, well, didn't like it? Didn't carve it?"

And as bizarre as the situation was, Luke couldn't help but feel fondness for his boys. The way they assumed he was not comfortable with the topic and respecting it. Luke found it adorable.

"I am not asexual." Luke responded. "Not that there's anything wrong with it it's just I am not? I might be demisexual though. I am not sure yet though but I think I might be?"

Luke was curiously staring at Calum, trying to gauge some reaction out of him but all he could see was Calum's brows furrowing in confusion.

"I'm sorry if I'm sounding ignorant here, but, I am not sure I know what that is?"

"It's like, I like sex but only with people I feel connected to? Like I only wanna do it with people I feel romantic love or deep friendship for?" Luke tried to summarise something he only recently started looking into. He found this term by accident. And when he read an article he felt like it spoke to him. Helped him explain what he was feeling and helping him figure himself as a person, to better identify himself.

"I like orgasms, obviously" Luke was sure his skin turned permanently red from the amount of blushing he was doing right now "But when it comes to sex, well I need to like trust the person very much and also feel deeper connection? It's also like, I want to do it but due to the way I want it and who I am, it's a bit hard to do it?" Luke really hoped he was making at least some kind of sense right now.

"The way you want it? What do you mean? Like up the arse?" Calum enquired.

"Well, yeah..." Kind of. Luke quietly added in his mind. As much as Calum was interested in his sex life, he doubted Calum was ready to discuss fucking without condoms and sex toys stuck up Luke's bum.

"So to summarise, you like sex, you like it up the arse and you want to have a connection with the person you fuck?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So you would let one of us fuck you?"

"What?!" Came Luke's high pitched squeaky reply.

"C'mon Luke, no need to be shy with me now."

Luke looked for any traces of mocking or uncomfort on Calum's face but all he could see was pure curiosity. And well, Luke would be lying if he said he never thought of one of his band mates on top of him, buried deep inside, hitting that special spot that made him see stars, leaving him well fucked and thoroughly satisfied after a mind blowing orgasm. He would be lying if he said he was not thinking of maybe, possibly, asking one of his band mates if they would be up for a tumble between the sheets lately. He'd even do all the preparations, be all wet and stretched, so all they would have to do is slip their cock inside him and make sure to angle their thrusts just right. Maybe throw a couple of kisses in as well. Make him feel loved.

Luke closed his eyes again when he quietly admitted "I might have thought about it."

"C'mon Luke, open your eyes. There's nothing you should be afraid of or ashamed discussing with me."

Luke opened his eyes again and looked Calum straight into the eyes when he admitted

"I might have been thinking about asking someone lately."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"I thought that maybe, you know, Michael?"

It was not a secret to absolutely anyone that Luke liked Michael. It was also not a secret that Michael liked Luke. Now, whether he liked him enough to fuck him, that was another story altogether.

Luke was not sure if he imagined it but he could have sworn there was just a tinny bit of disappointment flashing through Calum's eyes before they returned to their mischievous twinkling.

"I thought maybe he would want to, you know..." And because this was something that was actually going through his mind a lot lately and because there was someone willing to listen and even encouraged him to talk about it, he thought he might just go with it.

"Do you think he would if I asked?"

"Luke, any one of us would if you asked. We all love you very much. Michael included." and Luke could see nothing but sincerity in his eyes and the reply made him all giddy inside.

"Do you really think so?"

"I am hundred percent sure. Do you want me to help you? I could butter him up for you. Slip into his room later and just casually say to him like, dude, I'd totally fuck Luke if he asked. And I can let you know what he replies. I'm pretty sure his reply will be something like 'Not if I fucked him first'"

"Would you do that for me?" Luke asked all wide hopeful blue eyes and Calum smiled in response "Sure thing, love. Also, we are getting our quarterly health check results back on Friday. You could totally do it once you are sure you are both clean."

Luke's heart was beating hard now. Beating hard in excitement of finally getting one of the many things he wished for lately. He was so excited thinking about possibly getting fucked by the end of the week that he almost missed it.

"Can I see, please?"

Came Calum's curious voice and Luke was a bit confused by the request.

"Can you see what?"

"I wanna see how you look down there, between your legs. Would you open them for me? Please? I just want a peak."

"What the fuck Calum?!"

"Well, you said that you need to feel connection with person you want to do sexy stuff with. We are friends, we have connection. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen already today. Just wanna have a better look."

And well, he was not wrong, Luke had to admit. Besides, it sounded hot. Have someone watch him down there. Fuck. Before he could properly process what he was doing, Luke was slowly opening his legs again.

"C'mon Luke, move your palm away, wanna see what you are hiding there. I bet your hole is all pretty. Just like you."

Luke's cock that was still trapped beneath his other hand gave an interested kick at that. Fuck.

He slowly moved his palm covering his hole upwards, cupping his balls in the process and pulling them along. He was trying really hard to not close his eyes again. Trying to read Calum's reaction.

Calum who has now moved in between his spread legs and was intensely staring at his most private part.

"Fuck Luke, you shave. This is so hot. You are all smooth pale skin and your hole is all tinny and wet. Could you like. Fuck. Like grab one of your cheeks just so I can see it better? Yeah, like that. Fuck Luke, this is so hot. Can you like stick a finger in? Please? That would be so hot."

Luke was never more turned on in his life. He abandoned cupping his cock which was still trapped under the hand that was not currently spreading one of his butt cheeks in favour of searching for the lube.

"Fuck, even your cock is pretty Luke. And your balls. You really shaved everything off didn't ya? Fuck. This is the hottest thing I've seen in my life."

Luke was now rubbing the pads of newly wet fingers around his hole. Making it all shiny again. Slowly teasing the opening by pressing a pad of one finger in just a bit before pulling out. He knew he could take a finger but it was just so hot watching Calum watch tease himself.

"C'mon Luke, push it in. Please. I can see you are still wet and stretched from before. There you go, yeah, just a finger. Good boy. There you go. See, it was not that hard. Look at you, a whole finger in! That's right, let go of your cheek and stroke your cock. It feels good doesn't it. Imagine how two fingers are going to feel. Fuck Luke, you are opening up so easily for your fingers. Fuck Luke. Please, can I touch the insides of your thighs? They are all smooth and pale, begging to be touched. You shaved them so nicely. It's gonna feel so good. Can I?"

Luke was so turned on he was unable to form a coherent sentence so he went with high pitched whining and nodding. Suddenly there were strong arms wrapped around his thighs and fingers gently caressing insides of them. It felt so good.

"There you go. That's it love. How about two now Lukey? What do you think? Yeah, fuck, just like that. Easy and slow. Look at you. Whole two fingers in! Such a good boy for me. Sticking your pretty fingers into your tinny boy hole, making it all wet and stretched out. What's that beautiful sound baby? Did you touch yourself where it feels good? So good Luke. So good for me. C'mon babe, show me how you make yourself feel good until you bust all over yourself, will ya? All over your belly and fist baby."

And well, how could Luke refuse such a request. How could he deny himself orgasm with his two fingers rubbing at all the right places inside himself, his other hand furiously working over his leaking cock and the feeling of Calum's fingers gently stroking his thighs. It was the thought of Calum looking I between his cheeks, mixed with voice telling him how pretty he looked with his fingers up his bum, that finally sent him over the edge. He was coming long and hard and it was one of the best orgasms he has ever given himself. And it was all thanks to Calum helping him out.

Once he crashed back down he realised there were no longer hands caressing his thighs. Calum was now back at his side, gently cleaning the mess on his belly with the wet towel he acquired whilst Luke was coming down from his orgasm.

As soon as Luke pulled the fingers out of his now too sensitive hole Calum was grabbing his hand and gently cleaning up his fingers of lube. It felt good. Being looked after like this. Before he knew it, Calum was gently tucking him inside the covers, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and leaving the room with

"You are amazing Luke. I am sure Michael will be honoured to be your first. He would be a fool to turn you down."

And as Calum left the room, turning the lights off on his way out, Luke's eyes were closing in exhaustion. He fell asleep with the thought of gentle fingertips caressing his thighs and content feeling in his stomach that everything is going to be just fine.

 

-

 

The next day, Luke woke up bright and early, full of energy and with that feeling in his stomach, that it's gonna be a good day.

Checking his phone, he could see messages that Calum sent him at 2am and the events of last night came crashing back to him. How Calum caught him fingering himself, how they discussed Luke's sexuality, kind of, how he offered to help Luke with Michael and how he also helped Luke reach his orgasm. Calum was all kinds of helpful yesterday.

Speaking of Michael, it looked like Calum kept his word.

_Mikey said he'd fuck you so good, he'd have to carry you around for a week (:_

So there was that.

Luke just pulled on his skinny jeans and was searching for his other grown up shoe which mysteriously disappeared into the thin air when the rest of his band came crashing into his room, arms full of coffee and baked goods. Did Luke ever say how much he loved his band?

"Rise and shine sunshine!" Calum greeted him whilst pushing a coffee in his hands and leaving a sloppy kiss on Luke's cheek.

"Seriously, Calum, you need to work on your greetings. You said the exact same thing to me. I thought what we had was special!" Ashton mocked him.

"Aww, someone feels left out! Cuddles!"

"Calum, no! Get off me!"

"Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no"

"Shut up Calum!"

"Rude, Ashton, rude."

"Shut up guys, we have more important stuff to discuss" Michael broke the play fight going on between Calum and Ashton who were now rolling around on Luke's unmade bed.

"So Luke, we are going to fuck?"

Luke was just taking a sip of his coffee and Michael's question made him choke and almost kill himself on the drink. Ashton, who now escaped Calum's hold and was standing next to Luke, sympathetically patted his back.

"Classy Mike, classy"

"Fuck you Ash."

"Rude."

"So, I've been speaking with Calum here yesterday and he told me that you want us to fuck?"

"Er..." Was Luke's eloquent reply.

"No need to be shy Luke. He told me all about what you did for him. Fuck, did you really fuck yourself on your fingers for him?"

Luke was sure he will never lose the redness in his cheeks as long as he lives. He send a glare into Calum's direction but the tanned boy just shrugged at him and took another sip of his coffee.

He glanced into Ashton's direction, the older boy seemingly not paying the attention to the conversation going on between him and Michael anymore. Sorting through bags of baked goods on the table. Luke didn't even have to ask to know Ashton knew all about his and Calum's evening too. Luke really wished they would stop discussing his sex life behind his back.

"So Ashton here says you want it bare? I can roll with that. Though we would have to wait til Friday. You know, for the results."

Luke is so shocked by the statement that he forgets to get embarrassed over it. He looks at Ashton who's looking away from Luke and with a smug smile on his lips.

"I... How..."

"It's ok Lukey" suddenly Michael is snuggled into Luke's side and leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek. Softly whispering into his ear "I'm gonna make it so good for you." And with a soft peck on the lips he is of through the door and yelling "C'mon guys, there's car waiting for us!" Calum quickly following behind him.

Luke is just about to follow them, reaching for his phone when there's Ashton's arm grabbing for his biceps. Luke turns to face him with a confused stare.

"I know about the video Luke. Don't be afraid to ask for what you want." And with that he is out of the door and leaving a thoroughly confused Luke behind.

What video? And then something Michael said comes back to him 'Ashton says you want it bare' . Fuck, Ashton has seen his porn. There was literally no other explanation.

"Luke, we are late!"

And well, Luke had an interview to attend so he will have to push the thoughts of how his band mates knew about his fantasies to a later time.

 

-

 

It is safe to say that the next two days are... Well, hectic. They have a lot of promo going on and the sex talk is getting just ridiculous. It seems like Luke establishing that he likes orgasms very much opened some kind of invisible gates and all the sex questions came pouring in and almost drowning Luke underneath them. And they came at the most inappropriate times as well. Like when they were waiting in line for the food or when they were in the car or back room of another TV or Radio station. Though Luke had to say, at least they were quieter in pestering him than usual. Or as quiet as Michael with a bone can get.

"So when did you find out you liked it like this?" (Like 3 years ago?)

"How often do you do it?" (Michael!) "What, we're gonna fuck. I'm curious." (Er, ... As often as I can? It feels good for me.) "Fuck."

"Have you ever had anything else up there?" (No!) "What, that's a legit question! Wanna know what I'm working with!"

"Stop embarrassing Luke, Michael."

"Shut up, Ashton! What do you think will be your favourite position?"

"Er, I think I'd like it if someone fucked me from behind on all fours but also sitting in someone's lap with my back to their chest or chest to chest? I think I would like to get a lot of kisses whilst I'm doing it."

"Hot. What do you get off on?"

And well, there it was, an opportunity for Luke to tell them what he wanted. He knew that if he won't ask he won't get. Michael and the boys have been extremely open so far so he thought, might as well.

"I like barebacking and butt plugs"

"Fuck Luke, that's dirty!"

"Hey Michael, no kink shaming!"

"Sorry Calum, sorry Luke. I meant it in a good way. You definitely know what you want, don't ya."

"Well, I had a while to figure it out."

"Fair point. So if you want it without condom, then we can't do it before Friday. I guess best would be Friday evening. We have Saturday off as well so we can take our time."

 

-

 

Luke was nervous. They were handed the envelopes with their health check results and whilst Luke knew he had nothing to fear about for himself, he was nervous about the others. Especially Michael. What if it turns out that he has some kind of condition that will prevent him from fucking Luke bare into the mattresses tonight? He wished for this so hard for so long that he was now afraid something will come in and snatch it right from in front of his nose.

As it turned out, he had nothing to fear as all their results were clean. The worry of something bad happening was now replaced with excitement over the evening.

Luke checked for the third time everything was smooth and soft down there. He wanted to look good for Michael. To feel good. He was not sure if Michael wanted him to prepare or not, so he settled for two fingers to loosen himself just a little bit. He knew it was far from enough but it was a start. He found out a pair of clean black boxers and clean white t-shirt, double checked there was a brand new bottle of lube on the sheets next to him and brand new pack of wet wipes on the night stand.

He was fucking around on his phone when Michael finally let himself in. Luke excitedly lifted his head to be met with Michael who was loitering at the door. Luke frowns, something is wrong. He doesn't like this.

"What's wrong?" And then an awful thought crosses his mind.

"You don't want it anymore."

Luke is just on the verge of tears. Disappointment, humiliation and embarrassment crashing through him strong at the same time. He should have known it. It was just too much for Michael. Maybe if he says it's ok for them to do it with condom, that he will go to the bathroom and do all the prep work himself, that Michael can fuck him from behind, no need to kiss him at all... Maybe Michael will change his mind then.

"Fuck Luke, no. Don't cry! Fuck. C'mon Luke. Breathe. Of course I wanna do it with you! Are you fucking kidding me? I'm so honoured that you want me to be your first."

Michael is now standing next to his bed and is gently holding Luke's cheeks in his hands. All Luke can see in his eyes is honesty.

"What then? Something is up and don't say it's not."

"Luke, listen to me. I need you to understand the following ok? I'm gonna ask you something and you can say no. No one is gonna be angry with you. Do you understand me?"

Luke is confused now.

"Yeah?"

"Ok, you know that me and the boys love you very much right? We really do Luke, and all we want for you is to be happy. We would do anything for you to be happy, you need to know that. Do you understand?"

Luke doesn't think he's ever seen Michael so serious. He wishes he would stop beating around the bush and tell him what this is really about.

"Yeah. Michael, what's this about?"

"So I've been doing some research and spoke with boys about it."

And what, what research was Michael doing? He was properly confusing Luke now.

"So you know how you said you liked to be filled up? I know that you know that, but well, you know that porn is not realistic sometimes. Like, I know I joke a lot about how big my balls are but me alone, well I can't really come that much. I can't really fill you up in one go as much as you probably want."

And well, this is just ridiculous.

"Michael, I know that porn and real life sex are different. I might be a virgin but I'm not stupid."

"That's exactly it! I mean, you are virgin and yes, I know you are not stupid and that just because you never had sex before it doesn't mean that you don't know how it works. What I'm trying to say here is that well. I wanna make this perfect for you. It's just, I'm not sure I can make it on my own?"

"Michael, you are making no sense."

"Ok, so to put it bluntly, me and the boys wanna fuck you, one after another, so we can properly fill you up. The way you want to be, all stretched out and dripping down your thighs."

And well, Luke has not seen that one coming.

"Fuck."

"Oh shit, I freaked you out. I'm sorry Luke. Like I said, you can totally say no. We just wanted to offer coz well, we wanna make it perfect for you."

"Yes."

"What? Seriously? Luke, we don't have to."

"No, I wanna. I. I never thought about it but I wanna? Please?"

"Fuck Luke, yeah. Gimme a second."

Before Luke can properly process what he agreed to, the doors are opening again and the other two boys are barging in, Ashton standing next to Michael at the foot of the bed and Calum climbing in between Luke's legs and kissing Luke's right cheek all over. It feels nice.

"Can't wait to see you down there again love, I'm so happy that you said yes. We are gonna take such a good care of you. You will see, love. It's gonna feel so so good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah love. As this is your first time, we don't wanna overwhelm you. So we were thinking one at the time yeah? First stretch you out nicely, make sure you are ready to take Mikey in. He is gonna take such a good care of you ok? Then when he is done, it's gonna be me, love, is that ok? Gonna slip in straight after Michael, make sure nothing leaks out, yeah? And when I'm done with you, Ashy here's gonna take over. Will be proper full once he's done with you yeah? All of us, warm inside and dripping down your thighs. Your hole is gonna be so loose it will probably be gaping open for hours. It's gonna be so good Luke."

"Yeah Cali, yeah, please." Calum's words made Luke half hard in his boxers already and he cannot wait to get this show on the road.

"Ok, so I'm gonna take your clothes off now and then me and Ash are going to move on the sofa there and let you and Michael enjoy yourselves ok? Good boy, here we go, t-shirt is off, so pretty. Now your boxers love. Here you go. Do you think I can get just a peak Lukey? Please, just a quick look down there to keep me entertained whilst I wait. Fuck Luke, so pretty down there. Thank you love. So tight. Michael's gonna have so much fun playing with your pretty little hole. Teasing it and stretching it. Making It all loose for our dicks to slip in. Enjoy yourself love, I will be back before you know it. Oh, before I go, one more thing, will you let me slip a cock ring on you? What is coming next is gonna feel really good and we don't want you to bust before Ash is inside you. It's no fun if you are too sensitive to properly enjoy having three loads fucked into you. Being all whiny around the cock. Is that ok? Words love, yeah? Ok, here we go."

Once Calum is done with the ring, he leaves a soft peck on Luke's lips and is quickly replaced with fully naked Michael between his legs. And well. This is actually happening. Michael's nose is touching Luke's and Luke can't help but stare at the cherry reds. Looking so soft and kissable. Luke wants to feel them.

"Hi, love. Here we are. Just you and me now. Gonna take good care of you. Can I kiss you Luke? Yeah. Fuck, you taste so good baby. Where's the lube baby?"

As Luke fumbles for the tube that rolled over one of his pillows, Michael slowly moves down his body, leaving trail of kisses starting with Luke's nose and ending at Luke's hipbone.

"Fuck babe, you are really all nice and shaved down there. So so pretty. I'm gonna look at your hole now baby yeah. I'm just gonna spread your cheeks a bit. There we go. Oh. Wow. Baby, so pretty. Can you pass me the lube please? You are so tight. I'm gonna take such a good care of you. Make sure you are all wet and stretched and dripping before I fuck myself into you. I'm gonna put my fingers on your hole now yeah. I know you are familiar with this part but do let me know if you want to stop at any time. It's important to me that you feel good. Ok baby?"

Luke feels so so good right now. One of his boys taking care of him, gently massaging his opening and perineum. Just barely dipping pad of the middle finger inside and quickly pulling it back, messaging the muscle down there again. Luke closes his eyes, spreading his legs wider to offer better access for Michael, fists grabbing the sheets. just letting himself feel.

Feel Michael slowly entering the first finger in "Fuck, you had your fingers in before I came here, didn't ya. Naughty little boy with needy little hole."

Luke whimpers. It feels so so good. To have someone else touch him down there. To have someone else put one and then two fingers inside. Scissor and stretch, avoid the prostate and work him loose slow and steady. He can feel Michael's free hand caressing his right thigh and leaving occasional kiss on the inside of it, whispering quiet "so good Luke, your hole is so pretty baby. It is opening so nicely on my fingers, all pink and desperately crying for a cock to fuck it. can't wait to have my cock inside you".

Michael is four fingers and excessive amount of lube in before he finally decides to touch that one spot inside Luke. When he does, Luke is sure he'd be busting all over himself right about now if it wasn't for the ring.

"Oh, there it is. your magic spot. feels good doesn't it. Can't wait to fuck straight into it. Though I guess maybe not today. Don't wanna make you suffer too much with your cock ring on. Maybe another time yeah baby? Gonna put you over my knees and milk you so good you will not be able to produce any come for a week. Would you like that baby?"

And fuck. Luke would very much like that. The promise of next time and coming is still sweet on his mind when he feels the fingers leaving him. He can feel Michael lifting his legs on his shoulders, hands moving back to spreading Luke's ass. whispering quiet "so pretty" and pushing one of his fingers inside to make sure Luke is really wet enough. That he is stretched enough to take a cock. Luke can't help but clench his rim around Michael's finger, trying to suck it deeper inside himself. Michael gently smiles at his action before meeting Luke's eyes again and leaning closer.

"Are you ready baby?"

And Michael is suddenly so so close. Bending Luke in half with his legs pushed as far back as humanly possible. They are so close now that Luke has trouble not crossing his eyes when looking at Michael.

"Please Mikey. Please put it in me. Wanna feel you."

"Here we go, my pretty little virgin."

And Michael is catching Luke's lips into a kiss whilst slowly pushing just a tip inside him.

"Fuck, Mikey, I can feel you inside."

"Yeah baby, you are so so tight for me. Feel so so good. Taking me in so so good. You are being so lovely for me Luke. Can you feel me Luke? All the way in now. Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah, yeah. So full Mikey. Kiss me?"

And Michael gladly fulfills Luke's request, locking their lips together whilst experimentally rolling his hips without pulling out.

Slowly and steadily Michael starts gaining the peace, pulling out and then pushing back in again. Luke can't look away from his face. How desperate Michael looks. How needy to bury himself between Luke's thighs, full of primal need to push and thrust until there's no space left. Until they are so closely tangled together it is impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.

"So close Luke, so close. Gonna give you my load baby yeah. So deep inside you it will be dripping out of you for days after I'm done with you. Fuck baby. You feel so god. Tell me. Does it feel good? Do you like the feel of me deep inside you?"

"Yeah Mikey, feels so so good to have you inside me. Can't wait to have your load inside me. Please, please, please, give it to me Mikey, yeah. I'm being such a good boy for you. Please, please. Ah, Ah, yeah, so good Mikey."

Michael comes with sharp erratic thrust whilst biting into Luke's bottom lip. Luke's legs have fallen off his shoulders and Michael is now lying on top of him, panting hard into Luke's neck. He takes a moment or two to collect himself before he lifts himself up, still not pulling out, nudging their noses into an Eskimo kiss and smiling at Luke.

"Firsties" Michael says in giggly voice as he searches for Luke's left palm and locks their pinkies together. Bringing them to his mouth and kissing them before properly intertwining their fingers, bringing them down on Luke's heart side.

"You were so good for me baby. How was it for you?"

"It was good Mikey. I really liked it. It felt nice to finally have something else down there than my fingers. I liked how you kissed me a lot."

"Of course I did, baby. How does it feel down there?"

"Um, it's all wet?"

"Of course it is baby. Wait till we are all done with you. It's gonna feel so nice for you. Do you think you are ready for Calum now baby?"

"Yeah." And suddenly Luke can feel a presence next to the bed. The next thing he knows, Michael is slowly pulling out of him with a slow "Fuck, I can see my spunk in you." And then Luke is being turned around, on all fours, and he can feel Calum pressed against his back. His cock nestled in between Luke's cheeks and the head catching on the rim when Calum is humping his crack. Luke is not in a mood for teasing so he whines and pushes back. Trying to catch the head of the cock on his rim and push himself on the fat cock. He is not successful, however, his actions make Calum chuckle into his ear.

"So impatient for a cock love. You just can't wait for me to be inside you, use you, and fill you up with my seed, can you? Such a greedy boy. You were so good for Mikey, letting him fuck into you. Come inside. Can you feel my cock love? How it catches against your open ass? You look so beautiful down there. Your fuckhole is so open and red. Swollen and glistening with lube and another guy's spunk leaking out of it. So messy inside as well. I'm not gonna last long. But then again, you only want me for my spunk, don't you, dirty boy. Getting off on the thought of being all filled up and dripping. Your tinny boy hole forced open wide and leaking the mess of lube and spunk down your thighs. We are gonna make it happen for you love."

And then Calum is in one smooth thrust fully in whilst pressing one of his hands on Luke's abdomen.

"Right here Luke, can you feel me right here? I'm so deep in you and it feels so good love."

And it feels really good for Luke as well. Especially since Calum has now moved his hand from his stomach to his cock. Stroking it back to full hardens and then moving his hand further down, to where they are joined. And the soft press of Calum's fingers on his stretched swollen rim feels so good, Luke can't help but moan. This seems to trigger a series of events starting with Luke clenching tight around Calum, which apparently he was not prepared for, causing him to properly fuck into Luke. Left arm guiding Luke's hips back on his cock and his right arm now pushing his head into the pillows.

The hand pushing Luke into pillows is making its way back to the hips and Calum is now properly fucking him. All sharp hard thrusts and strong arms forcing Luke back on his dick. His palms are slowly sliding down towards Luke's ass and then Calum is spreading his cheeks and tracing one of the pads where they are joined.

"Fuck Luke, you feel so good" and he is spitting down on where his cock is forcing its way inside younger boys body.

Luke whimpers. Cold spit hitting his sensitive rim and getting pushed inside with Calum's thrusts. Another spit and Luke can feel it dripping down his balls and it feels good. He could probably lie here all day, on his belly and Calum forcing his spit into him. It seems like this is extremely turning on Calum as well as his thrusts become more erratic.

"So good love. So so good. Taking everything I give you. Such a greedy hole. I bet your cute little butthole would look so pretty shining with saliva after it would be eaten out. Fuck Luke, can you imagine? You riding my face and then me turning you around to keep my spit in you better? Fuck Luke, that would be so hot."

And with that, Calum is being pressed to Luke's back, hands intertwining with Luke's and his mouth leaving rough kisses full of teeth on Luke's shoulders. Luke knows Calum has come when he bites into his shoulder extra hard and his hips rabbit into him two three times before going still. Calum is now gently kissing the newly created mark.

He slowly pulls out and Luke can feel himself leaking but before he can voice his distress over the situation, big fingers are pushing the escaped spunk back in him.

"Here you go, baby, don't wanna lose anything Mikey and Cali gave you, do you."

Luke can feel two of Ashton's fingers making their way inside him, quickly scissoring him before a cock is being pushed inside him in one smooth thrust. The next thing Luke knows he is being pulled back, on Ashton's lap, back to chest, and he can feel the come and lube inside him slowly leaking down Ashton's cock, some of it being pushed out with Ashton's thrusts and polling at the base of his cock.

"Now babe, we are both extremely turned on and I know your cock will need a release soon. So we are gonna make this short and quick. Help me out here babe and ride with me, yeah?"

In no time Luke is bouncing on Ashton's dick, pushing himself on his thrusts, a cock ring is being removed from his dick. It all feels so good. He's stretched around a cock, come leaking out of his lose hole. the angle they are at causes Ashton to regularly push against his prostate and Luke feels so so good. He can feel Ashton tense behind him as he comes. As soon as Ashton comes back from his high he roughly pulls on Luke's cock three, four times whilst leaving kisses all over his neck, and Luke is coming all over his fist, slumping back into Ashton's strong embrace. Luke is quite sure he died and went to heaven.

He is being manhandled back on the bed, soft plush pillow being placed under his hips and a Calum between his legs, kissing his soft thighs.

"You were so good for us babe. Did it feel good?"

"Yeah, it was so so good."

"I bet it was. I'm looking at your hole now love. It's all red and swollen and leaking. Winking at me as it tries to close. Here, give me your fingers. Yeah, feel that? All three of us leaking out of you. C'mon, push it out, we wanna see. Good boy. There you go. Such a beautiful boy. Such a beautiful hole. Feel that? There you go, smear it all over your thighs. Plenty more left from where this batch came from. Feels good, doesn't it. I'd love to mess it all around or even lick it out of you one day. Fuck Luke, I'm so gonna fuck you up on my loads so good one day and then just leave you slowly dripping it out. Then I'll slip between your thighs, spread your cheeks and lick over your hole. Bet you would love that."

And yes, Luke would very much love that.

"Fuck Calum, move over before everything leaks out of him. He's so open he is gonna push everything out before he can enjoy the gift Ash so kindly got him."

There's a commotion in between Luke's legs when Calum and Michael trade places. Luke is just enough intrigued to lift his head and. Fuck. There it is. In Michael's hand. The biggest desire of them all. The pretty princess plug he wished so much for. It looks exactly as it did on pictures. Shiny metal with pretty blue gem at the base.

Luke can't help but whimper. He needs it inside him right now. He needs his hole to clench around it and lock his band mates' come inside it. To feel their come drip around it. He needs to feel it inside.

He doesn't have to wait long before Ashton is closing his legs and lifting them up, bending them backwards and Luke is grabbing his cheeks and spreading them wide to make it easier for Michael to put a lubed metal inside. Once it is in, Michael makes a place for Calum who's snapping a photo on his phone and showing it to Luke.

It is so so beautiful. His legs up in the air, pretty baby blue gem peaking from in between his spread cheeks and there is such a mess of lube and escaped come on his thighs it's absolutely obscene.

"Fuck, someone needs to like, fuck my thighs right now."

And he is being turned around, back on all fours only this time it's Michael behind him. Lubing the insides of Luke's thighs before he is clenching them shut and Michael slipping in between them.

In this position, Luke can fully feel the weight of the plug, the base snugly pressed to his rim and it is everything Luke dreamed of. Being filled full of come, with a pretty gem between his cheeks and heavy cock fucking his thighs. He can feel his cheeks being spread and someone pressing on the plug, forcing it deeper, which makes Luke moan higher and clench his legs thither.

Michael comes first, with his left hand pressing down on Luke's plug and right hand guiding Luke's hips. The splash of fresh come with a couple of strokes on his dick is enough to make him bust all over Michael's hand.

They crash exhausted on the bed, Michael no longer trapped between his thighs but still spooning him from behind. He can feel gentle hands cleaning up the spunk on his belly, between his thighs and the mess around his hole. Making sure to not nudge on the plug too much as Luke is really sensitive right now.

He is being cleaned, moved under clean sheets, cuddled and kissed all over the place and he feels so happy. So loved with his band mates' come safely locked inside by a beautiful princess plug they got just for him.

Once they all squeeze into his bed, settling for the night, Luke feels like the luckiest person in the world.

-

For the next whole week, Luke only separates from his precious plug when he needs to be cleaned up or is being fucked raw by one of the boys.

Luke is quite happy that he's been caught with his fingers up his arse.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you liked it. Which part/pairing was your favourite? Did you sell your soul to the band snapchat yet?
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
